totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W drodze na drugi brzeg
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 3 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Uroki Syberii każdemu w jakimś stopniu dały się we znaki. Po obiedzie odbyło się pierwsze syberyjskie wyzwanie. Mimo, że już od początku przewagę mieli członkowie drużyny Niedźwiedzi to ostatecznie przegrali z Reniferami. A na ceremonii musieliśmy się pożegnać Nicholasa, który albo która xD raczej nie zaliczy swojego występu za udany. xD A już dziś kolejny odcinek. Zapraszam do... Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Igloo (Niedźwiedzie) Andreas, Patrick, Ben, Markus, Sierra i Kinga wstali bardzo zmarznięci. '''Patrick: '''To była bardzo ciężka noc :/ '''Andreas: '''Co ty nie powiesz? (please) '''Patrick: '''Jeśli tak dalej będzie to będzie niedobrze :/ '''Ben: '''Szukajmy pozytywów ludzie! :) '''Markus: '''Masz rację ziom! Markus i Ben przybili żółwika. '''Kinga: '''Niedobrze mi :( Kręci mi się w głowie od tego zimna :( '''Ben i Markus: '''Pożyczę ci moją koszulkę! Hę? Ja chciałem to pierwszy zrobić! To co robimy? Hmmm... Oboje jej damy! :D Ben i Markus uściskali się przyjacielsko. '''Sierra: '''Heh. Ubaw na maksa xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Kinga kaszle. '''Kinga: '''Jest chyba coraz gorzej :/ Markus i Ben dali Kindze swoje koszulki do okrycia. '''Kinga: '''Jesteście mili (kaszle) '''Patrick: '''Nie proście mnie o to! Nie chcę się przeziębić. '''Sierra: '''O! A wyczytałam o tobie, że zawsze każdemu pomożesz! -.- Świerszcz... Tą ciszę przerwało wejście Thomasa i Tatiany do igloo. '''Thomas; '''Wróciliśmy drużyno. '''Tatiana: '''Kinga -> Co ci jest? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze :/ Kinga kaszle. '''Thomas: '''Heh, rozchorowała się xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Thomas... Wiem, że nie przepadasz za nią, ale to chyba było nie na miejscu. '''Thomas: '''No tak. Sam w sumie gardzę takimi kurwami, więc sorry. '''Kinga: '''Ta... (kaszle) '''Tatiana: '''Ben i Markus -> Nie macie na sobie koszulki :O Rozchorujecie się! '''Ben: '''Mi to nie grozi, bo mam bardzo grubą skórę xD '''Markus: '''Mi kiedyś mówili, że czarnoskórzy posiadają dość dużą odporność na zimno. :) '''Ben: '''Kto ci tak powiedział? '''Markus: '''Jakiś Afrykanin. xD '''Ben: '''Skąd wiesz, że to był Afrykanin? '''Markus: '''Bo był czarny xD '''Ben: '''A ty kim jesteś? Też Afrykaninem? xD '''Markus: '''No nie. xD Thomas podał każdemu członkowi drużyny dzidę. '''Thomas: '''W tych rejonach pojawiają się dzikie zwierzęta syberyjskie. Ja dałbym radę spuścić im wpierdol, ale wy raczej powinniście z skorzystać z broni. '''Kinga: '''Dzięki, że tak się o nas... (kaszle) '''Tatiana: '''W takim stanie nie weźmiesz udziału w wyzwaniu :/ Kto jej pomoże? Ben u Markus zgłosili się w tym samym czasie. '''Tatiana: '''Miło z waszej strony. '''Patrick: '''Zgłodniałem trochę. '''Tatiana: '''TO chodźmy na stołówkę. Tatiana, Thomas, Patrick, Andreas i Sierra udali się w stronę stołówki. '''Ben: '''Markus -> Zostaniesz tutaj, a ja skoczę po jedzenie i lekarstwa. '''Markus: '''A jak nie znajdziesz ich? '''Ben: '''To pobiegnę piechotą kilkadziesiąt nawet kilometrów do apteki. '''Markus: '''Aleś ty odważny ziom xD '''Kinga: Miło (kaszle). Zawdzięczam tej dwójce życie w PBP i teraz również mnie nie zostawiają na lodzie (kaszle) Ben: '''To zostań tu z Kingą, a ja idę. Ben pobiegł. Chata - Pokój Dziewczyn (Renifery) Większość dziewczyn odpoczywa. '''Tina: '''Wcale nie zazdroszczę tym frajerom co muszą spać w igloo xD '''Julia: '''A ja tak. Ciekawe, jak im minęła noc bez ogniska :/ '''Tina: '''Pewnie słabo xD '''Emily: '''To nie jest zbyt śmieszne. Julia widzi z okna Severina, który do niej macha. A Julia posłała mu całusa i się zarumieniła. '''Tina: '''Do kogo ty posyłasz całusy? '''Julia: '''Eee... do ptaszka. :) Tina i Emily zerkają przez okno. '''Tina: '''Ja tu nie widzę żadnych ptaków. xD '''Julia: '''Przeleciał już, ale pech :C Do pokoju dziewczyn wchodzi Isabella. '''Tina: '''O! Kto raczył się tu pojawić!? (please) '''Isabella: '''Gdzie jest Fatih? '''Tina: '''Chciałaś powiedzieć... Emily zamknęła jej usta. '''Emily: '''W stołówce. :) '''Isabella: '''Dzięki. Isabella pobiegła do stołówki. '''Tina: '''WSPIERASZ WROGA!? -.- '''Emily: '''Przepraszam, ale to jest członek naszej drużyny! '''Julia: '''Tina -> Dajmy jej szansę :/ '''Tina: '''Dobra Emily. Jeszcze raz coś takiego odwalisz to odrzucam cię z sojuszu i pakujesz się do domu. Jasne? '''Emily: '''Tak oczywiście Tina :) '''Emily: Kim ona jest, by mi rozkazywać!? Nikim! Jednak bez sojuszu to istnieję w tym programie, więc muszę się trzymać tych dziewczyn. Tina, Emily i Julia z irytacją patrzą na bijące się Barbie i Manuelę. Barbie: 'Zabiłaś księcia Nicholasa! Giń wiedźmo! -.- '''Manuela: '''Ty stałaś za jego eliminacją! Powieś się lepiej!!! -.- '''Barbie: '''Nie, bo ty! -.- . '''Julia: '''Robimy coś? '''Emily: '''To ciężki przypadek i tu nie warto ingerować. '''Tina: '''Jesteście głodne? To idziemy do stołówki :) Julia, Emily i Tina wyruszyły do stołówki zostawiając bijące się Barbie i Manuelę. Stołówka Część drużyny Niedźwiedzi i Reniferów była już w stołówce. Widzieli, że wraz z DJ'em śniadanie szykuje Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Hejka! Długo was nie było. Za chwilę będzie gotowe ;D '''Isabella: '''Mniam, Fatih! :) <3 '''Fatih: '''Ach, Isabella! :) <3 '''Thomas: '''Tylko kurde szybko, bo ja tu głoduję. I tak jest dobrze, bo nie ma tego debila Nicholasa. '''Sierra: '''Ciekawe co dziś pysznego zrobi Fatih! Mam na swoim blogu większość przepisów Fatiha! xD '''Severin: '''Co ty nie powiesz xD '''Sierra: '''Poważnie! Sierra zaczęła je wymieniać. Wtedy do Severina dosiadła się Julia. '''Severin: '''Hej! '''Julia: '''Hej. Co tam powiesz? :) '''Severin: '''Nudzę się. Wolałem już, by sezon był na wyspie, ale tu też może być. Byłem zwiedzić syberyjski las. :) '''Julia: '''I jakie wrażenie na tobie wywarł? :) '''Severin: '''To była poezja! Ach! :) '''Julia: ':) Fatih nałożył każdemu po kawałku pizzy. 'Thomas: '''No no... :) '''Severin: '''Super! Pizza! :D Większość już zaczęła jest, gdy nagle... '''Chris: '(megafon) Zaczynamy wyzwanie syberyjscy frajerzy! :D 'Thomas: '''Noż kurwa... '''Tina: '''Też mu kiedyś przerwę kiedy będzie jadł! -.- Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam drużyny! Czas na wyzwanie! Czy cieszycie się? '''Thomas: '''A czy prowadzący chce dostać wpierdol? '''Chris: '''Nie, dzięki. Niedźwiedzie -> Gdzie Kinga, Ben i Markus? '''Tatiana: '''Kinga się rozchorowała, a Ben i Markus się nią opiekują. '''Chris: '''Uuu... słabo xD To oznacza, że będziecie grać z osłabieniem. :) '''Thomas: '''Noż... kurwa! '''Patrick: '''Nie mów tak, bo to nie ładnie! '''Thomas: '''Zamilcz. '''Patrick: '''Dobra. '''Chris: '''A tak przy okazji: Zimno wam? '''Tina: '''Chcemy kurtki MacLean! '''Thomas: '''Przez twoje pojebane zasady gramy w osłabieniu! Przychodzi Brick. '''Brick: '''Zawsze możecie pójść do lasu syberyjskiego i upolować jakieś zwierzęta. W ten zyskacie nie tylko jedzenie, ale również futro, którym będziecie mogli się okryć. '''Chris: '''Brick... -.- '''Fatih: '''Dzięki Brick. '''Julia: '''Ale trzeba będzie zabijać przez to zwierzęta? :'( Severin do niej podszedł. '''Severin: '''Julka -> Nie obawiaj się. Czasami trzeba zabić jakieś zwierzę, by przeżyć. '''Julia: '''Nom :/ Dzięki. '''Severin: '''Nie ma za co :) '''Julia: ':) '''Tina: '''Ej no! Nie gapcie się tak na siebie - wyzwanie się zaczęło! '''Chris: '''Dokładnie. Brick gościnnie w nim wystąpi. '''Brick: '''Dokładnie. '''Chris: '''Widzicie przed sobą zamarznięte jezioro. Waszym zadaniem jest dopłynąć na drugi brzeg tego jeziora. '''Tina: '''To nie powinno być trudne. W końcu zdobyłam doświadczenie w wiosłowaniu :) '''Thomas: '''Tutaj nikogo to nie obchodzi. '''Sierra: '''A mnie obchodzi! Wyczytałam, że zdobyłaś brąz w wiosłowaniu :D '''Tina: '''Eee... no tak. '''Chris: '''Musicie się podzielić na trzy grupy, gdyż na każdą drużynę będą trzy łódki. Wygra drużyna, której wszystkie trzy łódki dopłyną szybciej. '''Fatih: '''Chris, a Brick jaką będzie miał rolę w tym zadaniu? '''Chris: '''Popatrz! Chris wskazał na środek jeziora. Tam pływał sobie Brick i nagle... Wybuchła bomba. '''Brick: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!! I Brick wylądował w zaspie śniegu. '''Brick: '''Czy może ktoś mi pomóc wyjść? Fatih i Isabella pomogli Brickowi. '''Chris: '''Heh xD Możecie po drodze napotkać miny xD Heh xD Świerszcz... '''Chris: '''Brać się za te łódki! Uczestnicy pobiegli do łódek. Pierwsza dobiegła drużyna Reniferów. '''Tina: '''Ha! Pierwsi :) Chodźcie dziewczyny! Tina, Emily i Julia wsiadły do pierwszej łódki i zaczęły wiosłować. '''Severin: '''Myślałem, że razem popłyniemy :/ '''Fatih: '''Severin! '''Severin: '''Hę? '''Isabella: '''Chodź do naszej łódki :) '''Severin: '''Ok. Severin dołączył się do łódki Fatiha i Isabelli. '''Fatih: '''I płyniemy :) Zaczęli wiosłować. Została trzecia łódź. '''Barbie i Manuela: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! '''Chris: '''Nie macie wyjścia. :) Wsiadły na łódki i zaczęły walczyć o wiosło. '''Manuela: '''Zostaw to kurwico! '''Barbie: '''Jesteś złą wiedźmą! Oddawaj! I zaczęły się bić. W tym samym czasie do łódek dotarli członkowie drużyny Niedźwiedzi. Thomas i Tatiana zajęli pierwszą łódź i pocałowali się. Do drugiej pobiegli Andreas i Patrick. '''Sierra: '''Ej! A co ze mną!? '''Chris: '''A ty Sierra -> Zajmiesz 3rd łódź sama. '''Sierra: '''Szkoda :( Sierra wsiadła do trzeciej łódki i zaczęła wiosłować. Łódki zaczęły się ścigać po wpół zamarzniętym jeziorze. '''TINA, EMILY i JULIA (Renifery) Dziewczyny powoli wiosłują. Emily: '''Chyba powinnyśmy przyśpieszyć. '''Tina: '''Wygramy to na bank, a poza tym trzeba być ostrożnym, bo będzie po nas. '''Julia: '''No tak :/ A na kogo będziemy głosować w razie przegranej? '''Tina: '''Na któregoś z chłopaków. Proponuję Severina :) '''Julia: '''NIE! '''Tina: '''Hę? '''Julia: '''To znaczy: Nie ma sensu go wywalać, bo może się przydać drużynie. '''Tina: '''Hmmm... :) Proponujesz go wywalić zaraz przed połączeniem? '''Julia: '''Eee... '''Emily: '''Dziewczyny -> Skupmy się na razie na tym wyzwaniu. '''Tina: '''Tak. Raz! Dziewczyny zaczęły przyśpieszać. '''Tina: '''Dwa! Zaczęły wiosłować coraz szybciej. '''Tina: '''Trzy... I jeszcze szybciej. '''FATIH, ISABELLA i SEVERIN (Renifery) Cała trójka wiosłowała. Isabella: '''Tak z ciekawości Severin to wiedziałeś o tym, że będziesz brał udział w tym sezonie? :) '''Severin: '''Skąd? Miałem być tylko kierowcą xD Jednak kiedy do mnie to już dotarło to cieszyłem się. Zawsze marzyłem o wystąpieniu w Totalnej Porażce czy takiego typu programie <3 '''Fatih: '''Ta. Mnie to zaczyna trochę nudzić. Trzeci sezon już. '''Isabella: '''Trzeci sezon ze mną :) '''Fatih: '''Zgadza się kochana :) Pocałowali się. '''Severin: '''Wasza miłość to jest coś! Wy po prostu pasujecie do siebie! ;) '''Isabella: '''To oczywiste. ;D Fatih coś usłyszał. '''Fatih: '''Słyszycie to co ja? '''Isabella i Severin: '''Tak xD '''MANUELA i BARBIE (Renifery) Odgłosy dochodziły z łodzi, którą prowadziły Manuela i Barbie. Obie patrzyły na siebie niemiło. W końcu Manuela chlapnęła w Barbie wodą. Barbie: '''Ty! Barbie zrobiła to samo Manueli. I zmyła jej makijaż. '''Manuela: '''Ty kurwo!!! '''Barbie: '''Zniknij! Zaczęły się bić i obie wpadły do wody. I zamarzły w bryły lodu. '''SIERRA (Niedźwiedzie) Sierra wiosłowała. Sierra: '''Hmmm... Może znajdzie się szybszy sposób? :) Sierra zaczęła łowić w jeziorze i wyciągała poszczególne rzeczy. '''Sierra: '''Stary but? Legitymacja jakiegoś żołnierza? Stara moneta? Ciekawe... :) Sierra łowiła dalej i wyłowiła linię. '''Sierra: '''Wow! Jaka ona długa! Spróbuję to zrobić. Przywiązała mocno łódkę. Machnęła liną i z daleka coś złapała. ... Tuż przy drugim brzegu jeziora byli Chris i DJ. '''Chris: '''To jedź już do tej stołówki DJ. DJ wsiadł na jeepa. Wtedy z daleka lina zarzucona przez Sierrę zahaczyła o jeepa, który odpalił DJ. I pojechał do stołówki. ... Wtedy łódź, w której była Sierra był ciągnięty prosto do drugiej strony jeziora. '''Sierra: '''Super!!! :D '''THOMAS i TATIANA (Niedźwiedzie) Łódka Sierry z prędkością światła przepłynęła obok łódki Thomasa i Tatiany. Thomas: '''Kurwa, co to było? :O Pędziło z prędkością światła. xD '''Tatiana: '''Wydaje mi się, że była to Sierra xD '''Thomas: '''Heh xD '''Tatiana: '''Tylko oby jej się nic nie stało. I tak już Kinga jest chora :/ '''Thomas: '''Sierze to nie grozi. Thomas i Tatiana wiosłowali dalej. '''ANDREAS i PATRICK (Niedźwiedzie) Andreas i Patrick kierując łodzią rozmawiali. Patrick: '''Poważnie? Będę mógł na ciebie liczyć w trudnych chwilach? '''Andreas: '''Tak. '''Patrick: '''I serio doprowadzisz mnie do finału? :) '''Andreas: '''Pewnie. Nasz sojusz, a w sumie przyjaźń doprowadzi nas do tego, ale musisz się mnie słuchać i nikogo innego. Jasne? '''Patrick: '''Jak słońce :) '''Andreas: '''A teraz ustalmy za kogo się weźmiemy, a więc... '''Patrick: '''Andreas. '''Andreas: '''Nie przerywaj mi! A, więc... '''Patrick: '''Andreas... '''Andreas: '''Weź się... Trafili na bombę która ich wyrzuciła razem z łodzią. '''KINGA, MARKUS i BEN (Niedźwiedzie) - W IGLOO Kinga: '(kaszle) Chyba mam gorączkę :/ '''Markus: '''Ben... Szybko! Do igloo wbiega Ben. '''Markus: '''W końcu! Przyniosłeś to co trzeba? Ben wyjął z kieszeni leki. '''Markus: '''A co z jedzeniem? '''Ben: '''DJ'a nie było w stołówce, więc... '''Markus: '''Dobra. Mniejsza o to. Ben podał Kindze leki. '''Kinga: '''Jakaś recepta? '''Ben: '''Jest. Ben wyjął z kieszeni receptę i dał Kindze. '''Kinga: '(kaszle) Dzięki :) Zaczęła zażywać lekarstwa. Ben i Markus przybili żółwika. '''... Chris skończył pić ciepły napój. Chris: '''Ach! Tego mi trzeba było :) Na pewno nie zjawią się tu teraz, więc mogę zaczynać drugi :) Hę?! Chris usłyszał jakieś głosy. Zauważył pędzącą z prędkością światła łódź Sierry, który płynął w kierunku Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Aaaaaaaa!!! Chris szybko pobiegł przed siebie. Sierra wtedy zeskoczyła z pędzącej łodzi i wylądowała na mecie. '''Sierra: '''Ale to było superowe! :D Łódź była ciągnięta dalej. '''Chris: '''Eee... nie wiem co powiedzieć na ten temat... Po chwili linię mety przekroczyły Tina, Julia i Emily. '''Tina: '''Co? Jakim cudem dałyśmy się jej wyprzedzić? :O '''Julia: '''Normalnie. Czasami trzeba zająć jakieś inne miejsce niż pierwsze. Severin, Fatih i Isabella dopłynęli do drugiej strony jeziora. Wyszli z łódki i przekroczyli linę mety. '''Severin: '''Masz całkowitą rację Julka :) '''Julia: '''Ach! <3 '''Fatih: '''To oznacza, że do zwycięstwa brakuje nam tylko Barbie i Manueli :D '''Tina: '''Tak. Thomas i Tatiana pojawiają się na mecie. '''Thomas: '''Prędzej spierdolicie sprawę niż wygracie xD Tatiana się rozglądała. '''Tatiana: '''Czy ja wiem. Nie widzę dopływających Andreasa i Patricka :/ '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa ich jebana mać... '''Isabella: '''Renifery -> Patrzycie! Isabella wskazała dopływające do brzegu bryły zamarzniętej Barbie i Manueli. '''Tina: '''Jest nadzieja! :D Drużyna Reniferów pobiegła do brzegu. Bryły Barbie i Manueli były już na drugim brzegu. Fatih i Tina udźwignęli je i kierowali się do mety. Jednak... ... ... ... ... Andreas i Patrick z nieba wylądowali prosto na metę. '''Andreas: '''Aua! '''Patrick: '''Moja głowa! '''Chris: '''Zwyciężają Niedźwiedzie! '''Niedźwiedzie: '''TAK!!! :D Do świętującej piątki przybyli Kinga, Ben i Markus. '''Kinga: '''Wygraliśmy? '''Tatiana: '''Tak! '''Ben i Markus: '''Super! :D '''Tatiana: '''Kinga -> Wyzdrowiałaś :) '''Kinga: '''Już pomału dochodzę do siebie :) '''Thomas: '''Ta... Wolałem cię w roli chorej xD '''Kinga: '''A weź się w końcu ty rozchoruj. '''Tina: '''Czyli przegraliśmy? '''Chris: '''Tak i dziś na ceremonii pożegnacie zawodnika. Idźcie zagłosować ;D '''Renifery: '''Ehe... Ceremonia Na ceremonii byli wszyscy członkowie drużyny Reniferów. Manuela i Barbie były ukryte grubymi kocami. '''Chris: '''Witam frajerzy! Muszę przyznać, że daliście plamy xD Heh xD Oddaliście głosy. Dziś pianki wędrują do... ... ... ... ... ..Tiny! ... ..Emily! ... ..Julii! ... ..Fatiha! ... ..Isabelli! Oraz... ... ... ... ... ..do Severina! '''Tina: '''Hę!? '''Chris: '''Tak Tina. Tylko dwa głosy otrzymał :) Zostały: Barbie i Manuela (Obie irytujecie, kłócicie się i zawaliłyście wyzwanie dla drużyny). Jednak cztery głosy zadecydowały, że opuści nas dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..MANUELA!!! '''Manuela: '''CO!? JA!? A NIE ONA!? '''Barbie: '''Dobro wygrało ze złem! :D <3 '''Manuela: '''Ja zaraz dam ci bajkę... -.- Manuela chciała się rzucić na Barbie, ale DJ ją złapał. '''Chris: '''Zanieś ją do armaty DJ. '''DJ: '''Dobra. A tak przy okazji. Wiesz może dlaczego do mojego jeepa przywiązana była łódź? Chris wzruszył ramionami. ... Po chwili w armacie już była zapłakana Manuela. '''Manuela: '''Nie! :'( Nie :'( '''Chris: '''Eh... żałosne. (please) Chris wystrzelił Manuelę z armaty. '''Chris: '''I po Manueli. Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Kto odpadnie? Dowiedzie się tego w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu